Permanent Faction Nations
United States of America: The U.S.A's first problems appeared during the election. PenguinH2O won the election due to The_11thDoctor having the lead. The main reason was due to double-voters and fake voting accounts. 11th rage-quitted the server for a while afterwards. Unlike the real world, the U.S.A was the most unorganized nation in all 6 nations. They constantly had spawn-killing issues and constantly had their base illegally raided or bombed. They never fought a war and were reduced to the hunter-gathering age. ' United Kingdom' HTML_Man won the election against Speedilopez, becoming the leader of Great Britain. (U.K). The UK did nothing serious in the war but did create London as a large city. During the Great Chaotic War London was totaled by German forces. After London was repaired, nothing happened. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) The USSR's election was the largest one of all nations, with 4 candidates running for control. Adventure117217 won this and became the leader. The first troubles began when verbal conflict ensued between Martmn and Adventure over the election, but both sides worked together. German scouts would visit Moscow, which slowly but surely expanded with apartments, libraries, restaurants, and breweries. German scouts often engaged in gunfights between USSR soldiers but never were punished for their misdoings. USSR members were accused of stealing German planes from Berlin. Only about 3 new players did, but the way Germany handled the situation sparked flames between both nations. Especially when Germany built a wall less than 200 blocks away from USSR's main base, making German activity in the area more wild. The Great Chaotic War ensued in which Moscow was destroyed entirely. After the day was over, the Server's map had reset and the USSR fell into inactivity. StewieCman only built one wooden house after this. One day for unknown reasons, Germany declared war on the USSR for not accepting an agreement despite the leader about to sign it just as the post went out. USA members contributed to the USSR by joining it and agreeing to do coordinated attacks. Berlin was annihilated and German soldiers massacred. Germany and Japan retaliated by bombing what would be Moscow, but despite their attempts failed to damage loot and all the attack damage was repaired within 3-30 minutes after the raid. The war was a Soviet victory with an aftermath of the failure of Permanent Factions in NC. Germany. ''' Germany had no election because only one man ran for leader, his name was Creeperhate. Germany began construction of the large Berlin base that they had always made. Germany was quick to expand and conquered regions such as Poland, France, Austria, etc. Similar to IRL ww2 Germany. Germany would be exploited by new players who happened to join the USSR. They would steal planes from each base and fly them to Moscow where they would be wrecked as they didn't know how to land. Despite Adventure's attempts, nothing worked to quell them. After Berlin was destroyed in the Great Chaotic War, Germany was sick of the newbies who joined the USSR attacking them when they didn't know the rules, failing to realize they were doing the same. They asked for an alliance, but just as the Soviet Union was going to sign it, they declared war. Berlin would be destroyed, and so would Moscow, but Moscow would repair itself within 3-30 minutes. Berlin would remain dead for the rest of the Permanent Faction update. '''Italy Italy's leader became ImTotallyHuman, former Spanish leader. Italy didn't have many members joining it, and Rome remained untouched until the Great Chaotic war. Italy would remain inactive and only build up Rome until the Permanent faction update ended. Japan Japan's leader was MooSnuckel1. Japan's base was destroyed in the Great Chaotic war, Japan inflicted most of the damage on Moscow during this war. After the Great Chaotic war ended and the update occurred, Japan would remain active but didn't declare war, only helping Germany. Japan was the true victor of the Server War I (USSR v. Germany). They inflicted the most damage on the USSR instead of Germany, despite the USSR still winning the war. Overall, I (Adventure) view Japan as the most successful faction on the server, having an advanced bunker base and runway.